It is known to provide systems for transferring electrical power from a first side of an isolation barrier to a second side of the isolation barrier. For instance, components inside a chip scale package may function in two separate voltage domains, each voltage domain being on a different side of the isolation barrier. The voltage domain on the first side of the isolator may be a relatively low voltage domain and, as such, may be provided with a low voltage power source and ground connection. Conversely, the voltage domain on the second side of the isolator may be higher or potentially unknown. Alternatively, even if it is nominally the same as the first voltage domain operational considerations or response to fault conditions may still make Galvanic isolation desirable. The isolator contains an isolation barrier to galvanically isolate the first side from the second side such that electronic components on the first side of the isolation barrier are not damaged by high, unexpected or unknown voltages and currents on the second side, but in such a way that circuits or systems in the two separate voltage domains can communicate.
Power may need to be transferred from the first side of the isolation barrier to the second side, for example, so as to power electronic components on the second side such as data receivers and transmitters used to propagate data across the isolation barrier. Additionally, data or control signals may need to be transferred between the different voltage domains in order to initiate and control the transfer of power from the first side to the second side of the isolation barrier.
The operation of the system when providing power from the first side of the isolation barrier to components on the second side of the isolation barrier may cause the generation of unwanted electrical interference or noise. This electrical noise may be problematic for electrical components which are in close proximity to the power transfer system. Accordingly, there is an ongoing desire to develop systems and methods for handling interference generated when transferring electrical power or charge across an isolation barrier.